


SO THERE, I SAID IT...

by kostyamel16



Category: What If It's Us - Becky Albertalli & Adam Silvera
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostyamel16/pseuds/kostyamel16
Summary: "Sometimes you have to loose all you have to find who you truly are" - Roy T. BennettQuinn Harper's life hasn't been the best... After his friends abandoned him, he's been living in captivity ever since. That's until he meets Dominic Collins.Dominic's new in town. With a confident, handsome and mysterious nature, Quinn is immediately astounded by his morbid, dark and mysterious ways. He has many hidden talents, but one, Quinn is truly amazed by... But what if it goes too far?Will their unlikely friendship take a turn? At the beginning, Quinn would've never expected what was about to happen to him...Life or Death?What would you choose?Read, Vote and Comment.





	SO THERE, I SAID IT...

I am no longer afraid to die. It's the feeling of dying alone that scares me.

There's so many things I haven't done, like the time I never got or the love I never found. No feelings, no friends, no fun. No family that cared when I was aching inside.

You don't need water to feel like you're drowning...

I regret the moments I never really got, even though New York was a big success, I feel that its all gone. You shouldn't have to walk around hiding your face, pretending you're someone you're not.

Maybe I don't need to change the way I am. What if others changed the way they see? From what others understand, that's the problem:

I can't see how that's possible, with the way I look. The messy brown hair, bold green eyes and my pale skin because I never went outside the house. I never really saw sunlight except when I walked to school.

The sun was low in the sky, cursing long, grey shadows across the front lawn. My high top sneakers grazed the earth as I managed to drag my sobbing body along.

The air smelt of freshly cut grass and lawn trimmings. As I streel across the soil, I felt the dirt beneath me turn into gravel. A road... I was standing in the middle of the street wearing nothing but shorts.

The sun shone down, blinding me for a single second. It took me a while to get a sense of where I was.

In that moment, the world seemed to stop as if it was a television, paused and on repeat, playing the same minutes over and over again.

The sudden rush of pain forces me to the ground. I could still hear the terrified screams but I could't move. That's when I realised, this was it. The beginning of the end...

The screams stopped within a second, but yet, the silence was killing me from the inside. Why was this happening to me? Why?

 

My eyes flutter open when I realize it's not too late. The rope dangles down from the cracked ceiling, and my eyes open wide.

The taste of dust coated my tongue, my throat felt as if it was layered with sandpaper. I feel to my knees in despair.

"Help", I manage to whisper through pursed lips. "Anyone...". The lights are out and all I can smell is the strong aroma of dust and concrete. That's all I can ever smell.

But breathing is so very hard. When you cry so much, it makes you realize how hard breathing really is.

But before I could comprehend what was happening, the chair beneath me collapsed under my weight. The sound of wood breaking resonated throughout the abandoned building.

I could feel the familiar burning sensation in my throat. This was it.


End file.
